List of cars and road vehicles
A list of main cars and other road vehicles seen in the Primeverse. For a full list of every single vehicle seen, visit Primeval cars and Primeval: New World cars on the Internet Movie Cars Database. Vehicles with their own pages *Jaguar XK *JCB *Jeep Wrangler *Mini Cooper *Mitsubishi L-200 *Toyota Hilux *Volvo XC90 Cars Bentley Arnage TBA BMW 3281 TBA 5 Series TBA Dodge Nitro TBA Ford Transit Ford Transit is a range of light commercial vehicles produced by Ford Motor Company since 1965. An old red 1972 Transit MkI was parked in the front yard of Mr. West's farm. (Episode 2.3) When a Columbian Mammoth appeared on the M25, it began attacking the cars on the motorway. One of the cars that it attacked was a 2000 Transit MkIV. Later, Oliver Leek arranged for his organisation to send a 2003 Transit Connect MkI to the Anomaly Research Centre. It contained a Neural clamped Future Predator and at some point after Leek left the ARC, the doors of the van opened. After the predator was killed and the ARC tried to hack into Leek's personal files, a secret bomb's timer activated. Unfortunately for Leek, Nick Cutter disconnected its power source, the van's battery. (Episode 2.6) A security van belonging to Danny Quinn's friend, was once borrowed by Danny, during the future Fungus incursion, to transport a fungus creature to the ARC. Danny needed Jenny Lewis to direct him to the ARC as the van lacked a Sat-nav. The vehicle used was a modified 1986 Ford Transit MkIII. (Episode 3.5) Land Rover 110 TBA Lexus RX The Lexus RX is a mid-sized luxury SUV, that features a 3.0 L, 204 horsepower V6, and extended seating capacity. It has been produced since 1993 by the Japanese luxury motor company, Lexus. The Home Office officials and the Special Forces soldiers used these cars to get to Anomaly sites. (Series 1) Lotus Elise The Lotus Elise is a small, lightweight sports car manufactured by British company Lotus. When a Columbian Mammoth went on a rampage on the M25, Abby Maitland borrowed an abandoned Lotus Elise S and used it to drive to a nearby safari park. After taking a sample of female elephant urine from the park, Abby returned in the Elise to the site of the Mammoth incursion. (Episode 2.6) At a Race circuit, one blue Elise and a orange Elise were racing on the test track. (Episode 3.8) Exige The Lotus Exige is a small, lightweight sports car manufactured by British company Lotus. It is the hardtop, higher performance version of the Elise. At a race circuit, one orange Exige and a blue Elise were racing on the test track. The following day, Jack Maitland found the Exige S in the race circuit's hangar. When a Megopteran attacked Jack, he tried to escape from it using the car, accidentally running over the Anomaly Locking Mechanism and driving through the Anomaly into the Future. Abby and Danny later found the Exige S abandoned in the future when they rescued Jack. 2-Eleven Danny Quinn lured a Megopteran out onto the race track, where a Lotus 2-Eleven hit the Megopteran, showering the car (and Quinn) with guts and exoskeleton segments. Volkswagon Camper TBA Volvo C30 The Volvo C30 is a small hatchback car manufactured by Volvo. Jenny Lewis once owned a silver Volvo C30. (Episode 3.3) Motorbikes Buell XB 12SCG Lightning TBA Dirtbike TBA Other road vehicles Ambulances }} An ambulance is a vehicle that is used to transport injured people to a nearby hospital. Stepehn Hart was loaded into an ambulance after being bitten by an Arthropleura and was taken to a nearby hospital (Episode 1.2) Another ambulance was called when Nick Cutter nearly drowned, he woke up "not long" after that inside the ambulance. (Episode 1.3) A Ford Transit MkIII ambulance was used at Wimbledon Golf Course to collect a deceased golfer. It was then on call along with a Special Forces medic when Claudia Brown was hit by a sedated Pteranodon. The medic was attacked by a flock of Pterosaurs while on his way to the ambulance to get another container of oxygen. Later Cutter hid in the Ambulace to avoid the flock of pterosaurs (believed to be Anurognathus). (Episode 1.5) Lucien Hope was loaded onto an ambulance after his involvement with the Mer Creature incursion (Episode 2.4). James Lester demanded that someone called an ambulance when Cutter was shot. (Episode 3.3) Garbage Truck The Scania 94D is a truck model produced by Scania Motors. It has a fixed trailer, and can have different things mounted on it, from a fuel tank, to a trash compactor. When a Spinosaurus escaped into Liverpool, Matt borrowed a garbage truck to try and help corral it. Matt approached the dinosaur, and used the truck's engine brakes to help get its attention. The Spinosaurus charged the truck, ramming it and shattering the right window. As the Spinosaurus left, Matt abandoned the truck. (Episode 4.1) Iveco-Ford Cargo TBA Category:Lists Category:Cars Category:Vehicles